


Everyone loves Lance - Voltron

by innocent_tree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), I LOVE VLD IT IS SO GAY AA, I love Lance sm, Klance vld, Latte - Freeform, Latte vld, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, gay voltron, hunk the hero, i love keith sm, i love matt sm, i love pidge sm it kills me, i love shiro but sometimes hes a real poop, keith matt and lance angst, klance, matt is beautiful, vld, voltron angst, voltron is so gay it kills me, voltron! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_tree/pseuds/innocent_tree
Summary: Matt likes Lance, he is very unsure and dosent know what to do. Keith likes Lance too, Keith is very sure that he likes Lance. Keith dosent know what to do when he finds out Matt likes Lance too,





	1. Matt's confession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for this because it will have small chapters and it will be really easy to work on.

“I guess he's pretty cool? I don't know.” Matt said

“YOU LIKE HIM?!?” Pidge screeched

“Quiet Lance might hear you!! I don't want him to know!” Matt replied

“SO YOU DO LIKE HIM?? OH MY FUCKING GOD LATTE FOREVER!!!” Pidge said

Pidge loved the fact that her brother had a crush. She totally wanted to tell Lance right away, but Matt kept saying ‘no, no, no, don't tell him!’ so she couldn't.

“Okay, I like him. I don't know why. You can't go around telling people too. I have no idea if Lance isn't straight, so you can't say anything!” Matt said

“Fine I won't tell anybody.” Pidge replied 

“I just thought about something… Lance would be superr hot as the black paladin.” Matt was in love.

“eH.” Pidge responded


	2. Keith's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith confess' his love for Lance. He is not 100% sure, but he thinks he is very sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really on love with this fanfic and I literally already have the next few chapters ready. It's really easy to write though since I have it all planned out and the chapters are super short.

“Shiro, I don't know what is going on with me.” Keith said

“What do you mean? Is everything okay?” Shiro was very concerned 

“Whenever I'm around Lance I feel really nervous for some reason. I don't know why. It kinda feels like there is a million butterflies in my stomach.” Keith replied

“They're called emotions.” Shiro said

“I think I might like Lance. Um I sort of have a crush on him I guess?” Keith responded

“Oh really?! So you are?” Shiro asked

“Yep, I think I'm gay.” Keith said 

“Okay, so this is for real. You like Lance, you're not kidding around?” Shiro asked seriously

“I don't think I'm kidding around. I think I do really like Lance. I'm not 100% sure yet, but I think I'm really close to 100%.” Keith said


	3. Pidge and Shiro are scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets scared of the thought of literally anything, so finding out Keith liked Lance too was a bigirl no-no.

“Shiro!! Matt told me not to tell you, but I have to tell someone. Okay so apparently Matt has feelings, and he told me that he likes Lance.” Pidge said 

“Wait… really?” Shiro replied 

“Yep!!” Pidge said

“Keith just told me that he likes Lance!” Shiro replied

“WHAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?” Pidge was fangirling 

“Wait this might be bad.” Shiro said

“Oh yeah, Keith gets mad when things don't go his way. WHAT IF LANCE CHOOSES MATT INSTEAD OF KEITH!!!!!!! THIS IS HORRIBLE!!” Pidge was scared, she didn't know what to do. 

Something might happen to Matt or something might happen to Keith. They might get in a fist fight or something. Pidge was totally freaking out at this point because she had no idea what to do.

“Things might be great though.” Shiro tried to make Pidge calm down.

Shiro got a text from Keith.

Keith Kogane 1:24 pm ~ I'm gonna go confess my love for Lance right now. Turning off my phone for a bit. <3

“Umm Pidge…” Shiro said 

“What? What's going on?” Pidge was still freaking out and was hoping that Shiro would say something happy.

“SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING.” Shiro was becoming more scared by the second

“no no no no nO!!!!” Pidge screeched 

“KEITH IS GOING TO CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR LANCE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TEXT HIM BACK BEFORE HE TURNS OFF HIS PHONE.” Shiro was so scared and had no idea what to do.

Shiro sent a text to Keith. 

Takashi Shirogane 1:25 pm ~ mattlikeslancetooandidontknowifyoushoulddothisrightnow 

“PIDGE I SENT THE WORST POSSIBLE THING.” Shiro had no idea what to do now.

“WHAT THE FUCK SHIRO?? WHY WOULD YOU SEND THAT???” Pidge was freaking out.

Then Matt sent a message to Pidge.

Matt Holt 1:25 pm ~ I'm going to tell Lance I like him. Talk to you about how it went after I'm done!!

“FFFFFUUUCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO SHIRO!!!! MATT IS GOING TO TELL LANCE THAT HE LIKES HIM!!!!!! THIS IS NOT GOOD.” Pidge actually wanted to stab herself at this moment because and had no idea what to do.

“Oh my god.” Shiro said 

“Should we call Hunk and ask him to help? Shiro I don't know what to do. I'm scared and I need help, what do I do?” Pidge looked into Shiro's eyes

“Pidge, everything will be okay. Keith will be fine, Matt will be fine, everything is going to be okay.” Shiro was trying to comfort Pidge.

“Keith has bad temper and someone is going to get hurt we need to go and help.” Pidge was so scared

At the worst possible moment Shiro had gotten a message back from Keith.

Keith Kogane 1:29 pm ~ Oh Matt likes Lance too? Hmm interesting. I am excited to see how much he likes Lance when he's dead.


	4. Pidge's Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge was so scared about her brother and Keith and she had second thoughts about her life.

“Oh my Lord Jesus Christ, Pidge. Keith just said that he is going to kill Matt.” Shiro said 

“ACTUALLY?” Pidge asked

“Yep, look at the text message.” Shiro replied

“SHIRO WHAT DO WE DO?” Pidge was so scared that she was going to lose her brother.

“I don't know…” Shiro said 

Pidge broke down onto the ground crying. While Shiro didn't know what to do.

“I'M SITTING HERE LIKE A COWARD WHEN I COULD BE DOING SOMETHING.” Pidge was so mad at herself

Pidge took out her bayard and put it to her chest.

“No, no, Pidge don't do that.” Shiro said

Pidge looked at Shiro. 

“Pidge please dont.” Shiro was scared out of his mind.

“I can't do anything for my brother now. It's too late.” Pidge wanted to stick the Bayard into her chest.

“We can try to help.” Shiro let out his hand for Pidge to get up. 

Pidge put her bayard away. Took Shiro's hand to get up and they ran around trying to find Lance.


	5. Matts talk with Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt goes to blindnessly talk to Lance. At this point he has no idea what the fuck is up, and basically a disaster happens and he shouldn't have gone to talk to Lance so soon. Or Shiro could've been smart.

Lance was just talking and bonding with Red and then Matt came to talk to Lance.

“Hey Lance.” Matt said

“Oh hey Matt, how's everything going?” Lance asked

“Well I kinda have something to tell you. I'm not 100% sure though.” Matt said

“Okay?” Lance was sorta confused of what was going on.

“Okay, um, so I guess-” Matt was interrupted by something.

“MATT!!! YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!” Keith said as he took out his bayard.

“Keith, what are you- w- what are you doing?” Lance was confused and started scared, he had no idea what was going on.

Keith started to run towards Matt. Lance and Red backed away from Matt.

“Matt what's going on?” Lance asked

“YEAH MATT WHAT'S GOING ON?!??” Keith tried to slice Matt, but he dodged the swipe.

“Keith, what do you want?” Matt said as he took out his stick to try to fight Keith.

“YOU KNEW THAT I LIKED I'M FIRST.” Keith was furious

“What? You like who?” Matt was fucking confused he had no idea what was going on.

“YOU JUST HAVE TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM EVERYONE DON'T YOU?!?!??!?!?” Keith kept trying to swipe his knife at Matt, but Matt kept dodging and blocking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FANFICTION IS SO FUN TO WRITE!!!!!! As this is chapter is being uploaded I'm 5 chapters ahead.


	6. Lance was saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Matt were fighting, Lance was terrified. Hunk came to rescue Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent put a chapter up in a while, so here ya go. Have a really short chapter. If you need something to read, you can read my other fanfictions.

Keith and Matt kept fighting for about five minutes and then Hunk came and saw Lance who was scared out of his mind.

“Lance? Lance! LANCE!!!” Hunk started running towards Lance. 

“I don't know what's going on.” Lance said.

“No, it's okay. Get in Red and fly.” Hunk replied.

“Where are we going?” Lance asked 

“I don't care where to, we just have to get you and me out of here so we don't get hurt.” Hunk said seriously 

“Oh um okay.” Lance replied 

Lance flew away with Hunk and then remembered something.

“Wait!! Hunk, what about Matt?!?” Lance looked back to where the fight was.

“We can't really help or do anything to stop Keith. I wish we could help, but I don't know what we can do now.” Hunk replied.


	7. Matt starts to get hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is a clueless little bitch. Pidge and Shiro find Keith and Matt fighting.

“Where's my brother?” Pidge was scared and frustrated and had so many annoying feelings right now that she couldn't explain.

“I have no idea. I have no idea what to do.” Shiro replied

“ahem obviously…” Pidge mumbled under her breath.

They searched all over the kind they were on and they still didn't find Keith or Matt. Then they started to spot blood.

“What? There's blood-” Pidge said

Pidge saw Keith and Matt fighting and she had no idea how to stop it or do anything to help. Keith kicked away Matt's stick for defence and held him by his neck.

“Have a good time in your new life.” Keith said as he started to lift Matt of the ground by his neck with his hand.

“KEITH” Pidge was literally over his shit.

“What, you little pussy.” Keith replied.

“Let go of Matt and I will let you leave safe and sound.” Pidge was acting really tough, but on the inside she was freaking the fuck out.

“Let Matt go? Now, why would I do that.” Keith replied as he started to squeeze Matt's neck.

“Pid- Pidge p- please- please.” Matt struggled to say because he couldn't breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAATGSRSFFHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWETAEFAAAAAAA. sorry.


	8. Get Keith to Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith starts to torture Matt more and more. Will Matt make it through? Will Pidge save him?

“Matt-” Pidge was scared

Keith started to squeeze Matt's neck tighter and tighter.

“Keith, let him go. Please. I don't want anyone to get hurt, please, Keith.” Pidge was desperate at this point she was crying her eyes out had didn't have any more ideas to convince Keith.

“Hey, Pidge! I think we are close! There's blood over here and it leads all the way to-- oh.” Shiro said as a clueless little shit.

“Shiro? Seriously?” Pidge said 

“Oh sorry-” Shiro replied

“FUCK OFF!!” Pidge screamed at him.

“Hmm…” Keith said

“What now? Can you just be convinced?” Pidge said because she was done with this.

“If you get to treat Shiro like that, then why don't I treat your precious little Matt like that.” Keith replied 

“Pidge-” Matt's face started to go blue and purple. Matt tried to reach for Pidge as a sign of help and that he could not breathe.

Keith started to raise Matt higher by his neck and he stared to hold it tighter and tighter.

“Keith please stop-” Pidge was desperate

“Fine.” Keith said. 

Keith dropped Matt on the ground and started to walk away like nothing happened. Matt gasped for air and was breathing very heavy. Matt plopped on the ground, like at the end of the offical video of Say Amen (Saturday Night).

“Thank god you're okay.” Pidge hugged Matt 

Then as soon as their hug ended, Keith threw a hand-sized knife right into Matt's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CRIED WHILE WRITING


End file.
